pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Time to Face Your Fear!
Time to Face Your Fear! is episode 21 of Relaxing Chime Pretty Cure. Major Events * Each of the Cures' fears are given more dangerous and monstrous forms. Synopsis The episode begins with the Cures having a sleepover and telling each other secrets as the topic of fears come up as the Cures go around saying what each of them are afraid of: Atsuko is afraid of fire, Kirara is afraid of bugs, Subaru is afraid of thunder and lightning, Airi is afraid of spiders as seen at the beginning which started the conversation, and Cherri is afraid of heights as the group turns to Hiroaki who looked embarrassed as he rubs the back of head saying "Trains" under his breath as the girls ask him to speak louder. He shouts he is afraid of trains making the girls laugh and him blush. Unknown to them, Metallic was spying on them through one of his devices and laughs sinisterly, declaring that he finally has something that'll defeat the Cures. Unknown to him, Acoustic had listened in, but just as he realizes the Cures, particularly Atsuko, have had it he's quickly caught by Slash, who slams the doors open and mocks him for being a goody-two-shoes and listening in on their conversation. At school the next day, Atsuko has a flashback to the day she lost her real parents, which stuns her as she hadn't had such a flashback in a while. She realizes something bad is about to go down, but when she tries to warn her friends, they're nowhere to be found. Metallic suddenly appears from behind and knocks her out. When she comes to, she finds herself trapped in a tight space, surrounded on all sides by wooden planks. Suddenly, she sees bright yellow lights appear in the spaces between the wooden planks and, realizing that she's being burned alive, tries to push on the wooden planks to try to escape but to no avail. As smoke creeps in between her feet, she starts holding her breath, during which she starts to believe that this is probably just some sort of nightmare. Remembering the training Subaru had given her, she starts punching the wood directly in front of her face, and when she finally punches a hole in the wood, she goes through it and falls out, landing on soil, and realizes she wasn't in a hot coffin all along--she was in a forest fire ("I've heard of 'out of the frying pan and into the fire', but this is a hell of a lot scarier..."). Meanwhile, Kirara is in another wooded area. Coming to, she freaks out and sees a single insect right in front of her eyes. Freaking out, she jumps and grabs on to a branch directly above her. The insect grows in size and grabs Kirara by the legs, telling her she can't get away from her nightmare that easily. Kirara demands to know who the hell the creature is, and the creature tells her with a low, sinister tone of voice, "Your worst nightmare." Trivia * The first manifestation of Atsuko's fear, and her initial reaction to it, are a direct reference to a scene in Diamonds Are Forever where a couple of bad guys try to burn James Bond alive after he places the urn containing Peter Franks's ashes, and what appear to be the smuggled diamonds on top, in a vault marked by chartreuse-colored curtains in the Slumber, Inc. columbarium and retrieving an envelope containing $50,000 in cold cash from the same vault. The music is even exactly the same, except some more is heard at the end of the scene, as Atsuko realizes she'd broken out of a burning tree into a forest fire. * When Kirara's fear manifests, a stock exchange seen in such films as 48 Hours, Rambo III, UHF, and Mulan takes place between Kirara and the monstrous insect.